


Shutterbug

by Goddessgirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Highschool AU, Jaime is hella gay for Bart, M/M, Soulmate AU, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has always wished for his soulmate to come in and bust up the monotony of his life, and boy will he ever.</p><p>Finally the crunching stopped and he could feel the person behind him staring, until finally, "Are you a camera because I smile whenever I look at you."<br/>Jaime didn't really process the words at first, just the fact that it was an extremely corny pick up line. He shook his head, disappointed at the unfortunate choice of words, "Ay dios mio."</p><p>A soulmate/highschool au for these two extra special boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutterbug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrmidonowain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidonowain/gifts).



> I'm really glad that i wrote this because its been forever since i've written something and i really love these boys. Though not as much as myrmidonowain, who i wrote this for btw.
> 
> Also this takes place in Missouri City, Texas because it has been sort of agreed that Central City is in Missouri and when I discovered that there was a Missouri City in Texas well I couldn't resist.

Jaime groaned as he looked at his watch, it was 12:30 and he couldn't leave till 1:00. Out of all the kids in his photography class he had been chosen to photograph the first track competition of the year. It was a mercilessly hot August day, people in the stands came prepared with umbrellas and fans, while the people on the track were sure to drink plenty of water. Jaime, unfortunately, was stuck standing next to the track in the heat so as to "get the best shot". It was useless anyways: Most, if not all, of the pictures would be blurry due to the manner of the event, but he was getting paid $40 for this so who was he to complain.

He checked his camera to make sure everything would go smoothly for the next race, though looking at the camera made him automatically glance at the words on his wrist too. He usually had his words covered up, so he wouldn't be endlessly mocked for and _by_ the red words emblazoned on his wrist. His peers and even some family found his words hilarious, the fact that a corny camera pun was on the wrist of a photographer. In fact, many found his pastime a desperate plea for love. They believed he had shaped his whole life around those little words so that one day he might cross paths with his soulmate. He was mocked by his words, and by the fact that they weren’t completely incorrect. He did want to meet his soulmate. He wanted to meet them for the chance that this person could come along and break up the impossible monotony of his life. And he knew this person could do it because whatever person goes up to a complete stranger and says, " _Are you a camera? Because I smile whenever I look at you_ ," has to be the bravest, rashest, craziest person Jaime will ever meet.

It was then that Jaime was broken out of his little reverie by the sound of the starting pistol. He scrambled to take the pictures of the racers, to actually do his job. But he was distracted once more, though instead of his words it was a cute boy. Now, Jaime knew that track team kids were typically very attractive, but this kid was making Jaime short circuit a bit. The boy wore the standard track uniform: short red shorts and yellow tank top with the school's signature lightning bolt on it. The shorts were stark against his pale skin and they accentuated his very clearly toned thighs, and Jaime couldn't help noticing that nearly every inch of the boy was covered in freckles. After a few seconds of stunned gawking he finally looked up at his face, the auburn hair and cocky smile identified the boy as an Allen, though the fact that the cocky smile was pointed at him cause him to blush enough to show through his darker skin.

Before anything else could be said or done, another runner came up and passed along the baton, and suddenly the boy was gone. He was ripping past the other racers, running so fast that his feet seemed to hardly touch the ground. And all throughout, the boy was grinning, nearly laughing even, as if there was nothing better.

After the race was over, everything was kind of a blur--there was one more race and then an award ceremony. Throughout both, Jaime was running on autopilot until he saw him again, standing up on the stage, accepting a trophy and grinning from ear to ear. After the award ceremony, Jaime tried to find him, but he was called back to begin taking the group photos of each track team. This was a seemingly endless task, as there were 12 teams at the meet, but unless the group was particularly rowdy it was an easy task.

Finally, it was the last one and he was faced once again with what seemed to be a completely debilitating crush. The Central High Speedsters took it upon themselves to get everyone in place for the picture, leaving Jaime free to search for auburn hair boy. When he did find him, Jaime couldn't help the chuckle that came out--the boy was lying on the ground posing in front of the rest of the team, surrounded by whatever awards the team had won today. When Jaime made eye contact, the boy winked, nearly sending Jaime into cardiac arrest. He was able to take the photo without any further incident, but as he turned to begin putting everything away he heard the telltale sound of someone walking towards him.

The sound of the gravel crunching beneath whoever’s feet echoed in Jaime's head as it could only be one person. Finally the crunching stopped and he could feel the person behind him staring, until finally, "Are you a camera because I smile whenever I look at you."  
Jaime didn't really process the words at first, just the fact that it was an extremely corny pick up line. He shook his head, disappointed at the unfortunate choice of words, "Ay dios mio." There was a beat of silence before Jaime shot up and whirled around. Jaime started speaking through his disbelief, "Oh my god you're my-"

"Holy god you're hot, my soulmate is super hotohmygodIfoundmysoulmateandthey'resuperhot. Hey guys!" Jaime jumped as the boy—his soulmate—went from meaningless gibberish to yelling back at his team." I found my soulmate and he's super hot!" The whole team erupted in cheers and ran over to congratulate the lucky runner. Suddenly, Jaime was surrounded by the Speedsters and he could hear remarks of 'congratulations,' 'take care of him,' and even a couple 'good lucks.' But he couldn't take his eyes off his soulmate, who was beaming right back up at him.

Jaime could see in his face just how his life would change, there was sunlight in his smile, blinding him from everything that wasn't this boy, and there was a whirlwind in his eyes ready to come through and destroy the boring life Jaime had before, and fill every bit of it with excitement, and then there was a determined tick in his jaw and there was a hand in his hair and around his neck pulling him down so that the boy could kiss him. There were more cheers from around them and Jaime almost felt like joining in. When the two finally broke off for air, Jaime leaned his forehead against the others and murmured "My names Jaime." The other chuckled a bit and managed to say around his grin "I'm Bart."


End file.
